


New Skin, Same Chassis.

by Intergalactic_Honey



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Bonding, Original Character(s), Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intergalactic_Honey/pseuds/Intergalactic_Honey
Summary: A pilot and his Ronin bonding over paint.





	New Skin, Same Chassis.

"Quinn." The sound of heavy pedes stomping towards him snapped said-man out of his thoughts. "What's on your mind, Nova?" he looked up from the cans of paint that sat on the workbench before him. A Ronin peered down at him with a curious head tilt, unintentionally evoking a grin from the man.

"It's not what's on _my_ mind.. I sense that your focus is obscured." he felt the shutters on his arms bristle stiffly with his analysis. Quinn waved a dismissive hand, "I'm just thinking about color swatches. For the paint." he explained, grabbing two cans; one red and the other blue.

Nova's ocular eyepiece audibly clicked as he zoomed in on the two items his pilot held. "For what purpose?" Now he was intruiged. Quinn only grinned more, "Before I answer that, tell me something-" he scooted over to one side of the workbench and pulled out a datapad.  
  
"Reiterate, please." Nova only titled his head more. His pilot chortled, he stood on the tips of his boots and reached up with both arms. "Lift me up first?" The Ronin bent down and carefully wrapped his hand around him, pulling him until they were eye level. "Okay, you should be able to see this up close... Which design do you like the most? I only have these so far."

Quinn was held snugly in his Titan's fist, not that he minded. It was comforting. He held the datapad out and pointed to the screen. There were two designs, a galaxy themed purple, and  a light brown camoflauge.Nova went silent as his optic flicked between the designs.

Right away, Quinn caught onto his Titan's behavior. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't pick what you think _I_ want. Pick whichever one that stands out to _you_." Nova let out a tiny electric bleat of mild embarrassment, clearing the sound and issued an apology. "The first one is aesthetically pleasing..." he rumbled quietly.

His pilot turned the little screen around. His Titan had picked the galaxy design. "What is the purpose of the paint?" he repeated. "To paint you." Quinn propped an elbow on the metal fist. Nova recoiled, feeding a sensation of shock through the neural link to Quinn.

"To...paint me?" Nova's voice lowered as he repeated his pilot's statement. "Exactly, I figured you'd like some color in your palette." the brunette tapped the closed chassis. "Is that alright?"

Nova paused to think, "I believe...It would be a pleasant change." he agreed, listening and storing the elated whoop from his pilot into an audio file for later. Sometimes his pilot was too-

He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a warm hand pat his arm. Oh..He was still holding onto him. "My apologies." Nova bent down and set Quinn back on his feet. "You apologize too much!" he snorted as he grabbed the paint and a few other supplies.

"This way! The paint'll dry faster outside." he let the Ronin carry the few objects he couldn't; such as the ladder and a fat paint brush. They managed to find a large clearing of grass and set up shop. "Ready?" Quinn snapped on his militia helmet. Stocks were running low and paint masks weren't exactly a top priority. "Affirmative, please begin." Nova stilled himself.

"You're going to look great after this." Quinn mumbled more to himself as he turned on his helmet, the outer blue visor flickered before stabilizing. The air filter whirred softly in his ears as he finished shaking the spray can. He pressed the top and watched as a spurt of paint shot out and covered the front of Nova's foot padding. He chuckled. This was going to be fun.

Quinn and Nova spent their time talking and painting. Base coat, then actual colors. Nova helped out from time to time. The only mishap was when he gripped one of the cans too tightly, coating Quinn with an explosion of white paint. Many messages of concern left the flustered Titan. Too his dismay and relief, Quinn held his stomach as he howled with sheer laughter, wheezing a 'Don't worry about it' through his laughs.

They finished in the evening, coated in drying paint. "Wanna see how it looks?" Quinn pulled off his helmet with soft 'pop' sound and rested it on his hip. Nova let out a muffled sound akin to an acknowledging hum. "Have at it!" Quinn felt a pushing sensation in his head and behind his eyes.

He felt his eyes begin to move on their own. Nova. He let the giant warrior move his eyes around in which ever way he pleased. The pressure faded from Quinn as Nova shifted his body over him, lifting him onto his open palm.

"Like it?"

Nova took a minor note of how two defined dimples showed up on the brunette's face when he smiled. "I do. I greatly appreciate this, Quinn." Nova turned his optical eyepiece to his newly painted arm and moved it around. There were accents of black, white along with hues of darker purple in the mix. "I always feel great when I wear something new. How do you feel?" Quinn scooted in his Titan's palm until his feet were dangling off the side.

"New skin, same chassis." Nova answered,clearly pleased. He then added, "I...feel good."

"Good! You know, I actually came up with a name for your paint job, you wanna know what I called it?" Quinn tilted his head up, meeting the blue gaze in front of him. "I do..." Nova's optic swiveled down and scanned him, he watched as his dimples became even more prominent as his pilot gave him a cheeky smile.

"Supernova."

"Oh, Quinn..."

"Too corny?"

"I don't believe corn is relevant to our conversation.." Nova emitted a bleat version of a sigh, a smile hidden in his voice. He had gotten the message loud and clear. He felt a warm feeling spread in his core.

His pilot really was something else...

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love Titanfall 2, I'm a proud Ronin main and the skin I use for him in the game is called Supernova. 
> 
> It's basically what inspired me to make this little one shot. Quinn Ryder is what I named my pulse blade pilot too! 
> 
> Anyway, this was my first entry or post on here, but I hope you all liked it! ^^


End file.
